The Problem With Greg
by What's'SupWitChu
Summary: Some of Greg's thoughts about Sherlock, and my own suggestion as to why Sherlock seems to forget the detective inspector's name. Just friendship!


**A/N: Hello dearests! Just a quick idea that came to me so I had to write it down XD This is my personal (inaccurate) suggestion as to perhaps why Sherlock can't seem to get Greg's name right. To be honest I think I just wanted an excuse to write a friendly piece about them (I do have a soft spot for Greg). I hope you like it! Sherlock is OOC as he talks about 'feelings' *gasp*. **

**Reviews would be great if you could spare a word! Thanks :) xx**

* * *

Greg Lestrade considered himself to be a fairly patient man; you did have to have the patience of a saint when dealing with Sherlock Holmes on a regular basis, but now even he felt like he might be reaching the end of his tether.

All it took was one vague, out of the blue message from Sherlock and Greg would spring into action, back up and all, yet the younger detective could not even be bothered to remember his name. Greg knew a little about how Sherlock's mind worked – something about storing information in his head like a huge library and deleting things which weren't necessary; clearly the detective Inspector's name was one of them.

Damn the lad and his obliviousness to human nature, it just made Lestrade want to be a paternal figure to him even more; someone had to keep him in check, but Sherlock had John for that now too (thank goodness).

Ever since he had met Sherlock, Greg had had this protective feeling towards the younger man. Yes, Sherlock (although Greg hated to admit it) did often help him solve their most difficult cases for which the detective inspector was grateful, but there was more to it than that. Greg could see the greatness within Sherlock (even though his social faux pas could be very 'not good' sometimes), his intelligence left the older detective in awe. Greg respected the younger man and regarded him highly; he just wished Sherlock would for once do the same, and remembering his name for once would be a good start.

It was after the Watsons' wedding and the whole fiasco Greg had had with Sherlock turning up at Baker Street armed and ready only to be asked about the speech. That incident had been the last straw and Greg feared he might actually snap if anything like that happened again.

Sherlock and the detective inspector were in Greg's office discussing a case; well, Sherlock was babbling at a million miles an hour as he paced up and down and Greg was trying to keep up.

"Of course it was obvious the identity was a fake so he could keep a string of lovers under control, anyway I think our next course of action should be…" Sherlock stopped his rambling and pacing to frown at Lestrade. "Are you getting all this down, Gavin, wouldn't want to upset your head…"

Lestrade sighed and ran a hand down his face. "For the last time, my name is _not _Gavin, or Geoff, or Gordon. It. Is. _Greg_. Why is that so hard for you?" He hadn't meant to raise his voice or let on that it bothered him so much, but everyone has their limits.

For once Sherlock seemed stumped; it was rare Lestrade actually lost his temper with him, it was usually more of a parental scolding and then they were back on track moments later. This was different; even he – the sociopath- could see Lestrade was upset, and he even had an inkling why.

"You really want to know?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes!" Lestrade exclaimed "I've done a lot for you Sherlock ever since I found you high as a kite eight years ago. I shouldn't let you do half the things I do. Yes, I am always grateful for your help on a case, but you could at least show me the respect of remembering my name."

"I do remember" Sherlock huffed as he sat down in the chair opposite Lestrade's desk. He folded his legs one over the other and steepled his fingers in his usual perplex manner.

Greg frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sherlock sighed and brushed his lap unnecessarily; Greg could tell this was going to be a difficult conversation for him.

"Gregory Kings was a boy at my high school a couple of years above me" Sherlock's voice darkened and his eyes narrowed. "He was the bane of my existence. There was hardly a day I didn't go home with a new bump or bruise, my nose or my lips bleeding because of him. His insistent name calling 'freak', 'retard'. He was…I hated him, I'd never felt anything like it when I was around him. But other than that he…he scared me. When not even Mycroft could handle him for me I knew he was dangerous."

Greg felt really guilty all of a sudden even though he wasn't sure why; maybe he should be more careful with his temper around Sherlock. He sighed and gave the younger man a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, that sounds awful" he said sincerely. "But what does that have to do with…"

"Greg…" Sherlock said and Lestrade almost thought he was addressing him for a moment, however the detective continued "For years, just the sound of his name made my skin crawl. Then I met you, Greg Lestrade, and you are so different from him. You treated me kindly and with compassion, the first person in years. I couldn't call you by your name because of the horrid associations I have with it and someone else. I didn't even want to think of you two sharing the same name when you are so much better to me and as a person than_ he_ ever was."

"I…" Greg didn't know what to say for a moment; was Sherlock actually saying nice things about him? But he'd always known that; deep down he'd always known Sherlock was grateful for the cases and his opinion was often valid. "Well, you have a weird way of dealing with things but…at least I get it now. So long as you know I would never do anything to you like what that other Greg did"

"Of course" Sherlock replied curtly as it was made apparent he had successfully been made uncomfortable by his own openness.

Lestrade decided to try and ease his worry. "Thank you, I appreciate that was hard for you to tell me, but I'm glad you did"

Sherlock just shrugged in an attempt to brush it off as no big deal. "I know you wish I would show decency towards you more often, but that's just not who I am. So, if I am decent all at once then I have no need to mention it ever again and can avoid future uncomfortable conversations. "

Greg nodded in understanding. He wondered if John's recent nuptial had left Sherlock feeling a little more vulnerable and out of sorts again. The doctor probably wouldn't be around as much and so Sherlock perhaps needed to know he'd still have others like Lestrade and Molly and Mrs Hudson to count on. Greg made a silent vow to keep a close eye on the younger man over the next few weeks.

"What's said has been said and does not need to leave this room" Lestrade promised, and he would remember the small smile that Sherlock gave him for a long time.

After that Sherlock continued to prattle away about the case as if never interrupted, and Greg tried to hang on his every word.

The detective inspector would perhaps say he was proud. Sherlock had taken a big step today towards becoming the good man Greg knew he could become.


End file.
